The Medieval Halliwells
by p3charmed4eva
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T STARTED. IT'LL NEVER END. NO JOKING, I'M DONE WITH FF.
1. The Lake

AN: I dunno were this idea came from but I was sitting here and I'm all... Lake... And then this just came out. What ever, please review! I hope you like!  
  
"Prudence, come here!" Phoebe yelled as she sat behind the trees. "Phoebe, I always thought it was boys who watched girls." Piper said as she watched the boys swimming and playing around in the lake. "That is so 1700s Piper, now Prue look!" Phoebe said pointing to Andrew Trudeau, Prue's long time crush. Prue watched him with grinning uncontrollably.  
  
"I thought I might find you here," A voice said from behind. "Paige, good! You come to watch them?" Phoebe asked smiling at her cousin. "Eww, gross no! They're boys, how can you watch them?!" Paige said sounding disgusted. "Well I'm 17, Piper's 14, and Phoebe's 13, you're only... what 10? You shouldn't have an interest in boys yet of course!" Prue said as she kept watching Andrew.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper and noticed her gaze wasn't on the lake anymore but more on what had just gotten out of the lake, "Leonard Piper? You go for the high class ones you can't have anyway don't you." She said smiling. Leonard's father was the richest in the land and everyone knew he had been betrothed at birth to Lillian. Her father was a long time friend of Leonard's and when he had a daughter and his friend had a son and they decided they wanted to keep the riches in a high class family, they decided that the two would get married.  
  
Piper just smiled and kept watching him. "Phoebe, please, let's go home and play!" Paige begged. Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled, "Come on Paige... Prue, Piper, coming?" she asked. Both Prue and Piper were both lost in there own little world so Phoebe and Paige just shook their heads and walked away. "Thank God you're not that far gone..." Paige whispered as they headed to Paige's house.  
  
"Um... Oh, Piper, it's almost dark... I atleast need to get home to cook dinner, it's my night." Prue said as she got up. "Coming?" she asked. "You're only leaving because Andrew left and Leo hasn't, I'll be there later." Piper said as she kept watching. "Don't be seen, it'll ruin your reputation." Prue stated simply. "I'm a peasant, what reputation?" Piper laughed. "I don't want to her around town you're a little slut that's all." Prue mumbled as she walked away.  
  
After another hour everyone had left except Leo who was now just sitting and watching the water. "Wonder what he's thinking..." Piper whispered to her cat which had showed up a few minutes earlier. Leonard stood up and turned around. He was looking at the ground, deep in thought. Piper smiled and leaned against the tree. Suddenly he looked up and she realized he had seen her.  
  
Her eyes got wide and she stood up and ran through the forest. She knew that if she got out he wouldn't be able to tell who it was anyway because it was dark. After running for a few minutes she got to a field and sat down to catch her breath. She figured that she lost him so she just lay down she felt her eyes closing and she knew she was drifting to sleep.  
  
After a few minutes a rustle came from the woods and Leonard comes to the field. He looks around and sees the moon and stars and smiles. "What I would give to be out here every night..." he said quietly. He heard a soft moan coming from a few feet away and he looked over. There she was, there was woman from the lake. He smiled as he saw she was sleeping.  
  
He went over to her and knelt down by her. A cat walked up and looked protectively at her then looked at him and it seemed to calm down. He felt a wind blow and he was chilled to the bone. He looked at her and saw that she was only wearing rags, obviously a peasant, so he took of his cloak and put it on her like a blanket.  
  
He looked at her further and noticed her long dark hair, her beautiful face... He shook his head and realized he was definitely falling for her. He also realized that by the way she looked she was definitely a Halliwell. They were one of the well know peasant families.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and it was just furthered his belief that she was a Halliwell as he saw those beautiful brown eyes. She saw him and was petrified. "Uh... Um... What..." she said struggling for words. Leonard placed a finger on her lips and laughed at her stuttering. "I am sorry..." she apologized.  
  
"For what?" he asked having completely forgotten about the lake after seeing her. "Didn't you see me?" she asked quietly. "Oh... At the lake, yes, well no harm done." He said smiling and trying to get her to relax again. There was a pause, "May I ask why?" he asked slowly, as if trying to think about whether he wanted to ask at all.  
  
Piper knew she couldn't tell him about how every dream she had was devoted to him so she used Prue instead. "You know Andrew Trudeau?" she asked slowly. Leonard's face seem to fall a little. "Yes, I do..." he said sounding sad. She passed it up thinking it was just wishful thinking.  
  
"Well my sister Prudence... she has a bit of a... crush on him and she dragged my sister and I out there." Piper said looking at him to see if his face would lighten a little. It certainly seemed to but she just passed it again. "So why were you there alone?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. She blushed and her downcast her head. "She left when Andrew left and I just stayed behind for a while, just to sit and think you know?" she said quietly.  
  
"Think about whom?" he asked grinning. "How do you know it was a whom and not a what?" she asked smiling. "I'm not a what know am I?" he said slyly. "My, my, Mr. Wyatt, sure of yourself aren't you?" she asked. "How do you know my name Ms. Halliwell?" he asked looking at her. "How do you know mine?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"You're a well known family." They said at the same time. "We're peasants." She laughed. "Well known peasants..." he shrugged. "So which Halliwell are you? I take it you're not Prudence unless you're the sister who has a crush on Andy." He said as he stood up and helped her.  
  
"Piper, and you?" she asked pretending not to know him since he didn't exactly know her. "Leonard, or Leo." He said as he took her hand and kissed the top. It send chills down her spine for him to touch her, but to kiss her...  
  
"Piper! Piper are you out here?" a voice yelled through the woods. "Oh... that's Phoebe, I never went home did I..." she said laughing as Phoebe came into view and she waved her arm towards her to get her attention. "Last sister?" he asked. "Yes, and youngest." Piper said as Phoebe and Paige ran towards her.  
  
"God Piper, you scared the living daylight out of us!" Phoebe said as she hugged her sister. "Hey it's Piper's..." Paige started to say as she noticed Leo but Phoebe covered her mouth. "New friend... Leonard Wyatt!" Phoebe finished for her giving her a look. Leo stared at them and laughed.  
  
"I'm sure that was what she was going to say Piper," Leo said grinning as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Piper looked at the ground and Phoebe and Paige laughed. "Well... I know two of you but who is this one?" Leo asked looking at Paige. "Paige Matthews, cousins to the Halliwell family." Paige said.  
  
Piper had sort of tuned out. Leo still had his arm around her... That was all she could think about until they snapped her back into reality with saying they needed to get home. "Well... Until another day... And next time, possibly you could come from behind the trees." Leo said smiling as he walked away.  
  
When he was gone Piper realized she had been holding his cloak. Phoebe seemed to notice to. "That'll just give you a reason to see him again." Phoebe said smiling as she pushed Piper towards home. "Wait! You guys must say you found me and I was asleep... um in the woods okay?" she asked them hopefully. They nodded reluctantly knowing they could have fun with this secret. She smiled and thanked them then they walked in the house. 


	2. The Accident

AN: I'm so proud, I got people to use capital lock when reviewing! I was so happy I had to update! (Well that and the fact that I wanna know what happens next too!) So thanks so much for the reviews and here's the next chapter!  
  
"Oh Piper! Thank God you are home safe! We didn't know what had happened to you!" Patricia said after Piper walked in. "We were afraid you had been kidnapped Piper, don't scare us like that!" Prue exclaimed as she and Patricia went and hugged Piper.  
  
"I am sorry... I... I feel asleep." Piper said nervously. She didn't like lying to her mother and even though that wasn't exactly lying she still felt bad. "Piper Halliwell, you shouldn't fall asleep in those woods! Anyone could do anything to you! Next time I want you home with your sisters!" her grandmother Penny shouted. "Yes Grams, may I go to bed now?" Piper asked just wanting to get away.  
  
"I think you've slept enough for a few hours. I want you to do the dishes and then you may sleep. Oh and eat something please Piper." Patricia said as she moved a strand of hair out of Piper's face. "Yes ma'am." Piper nodded as she went and began cleaning the dishes.  
  
Of course her mind wasn't fully on the work. She was mainly thinking about Leo. He did seem sort of ignorant and very self-centered, how rude it was to say all of those things about her thinking about him and... But he was certainly a gentleman. He had given her his cloak as a blanket, kissed her hand, had not treated her as a peasant... And he was just joking about all those things...  
  
"Thinking about Leonard?" Phoebe asked as she walked up to Piper. "No!" Piper defended herself. "Sure Piper, and I'm queen of England." Phoebe said sarcastically. "Hello your majesty." Piper said, also sarcastically, as she took a rag and dried her hands.  
  
"Mother, dishes are done, what may I eat?" Piper asked Patricia. "We had stew for dinner and we saved you some. Warm it up in the fireplace dear. I am going to bed." Patricia said as she climbed the stone steps to her room.  
  
"Aunt Patricia, may I sleep here tonight since it is so late?" Paige asked sweetly. "Of course dear, sleep in the girls room, good night." Patricia said as she continued climbing the stairs. After Piper ate the girls went to bed and slept.  
  
Prue's dream.  
  
"Prudence, a man came by to day bearing news! Andrew Trudeau has asked for your hand in marriage!" Penny exclaimed. "Do you accept?" Patricia asked. "Of course..." Prue said ecstatically. "Then let us make a dress!" Penny shouted and the most beautiful wedding dress appeared on Prue. Suddenly a man was standing before her, a priest, and then Andrew was next to her. "Do you Andrew Trudeau, take Prudence Halliwell to be your wife?" the priest asked. "I do." Andrew answered smiling at Prue. "And do you Prudence Halliwell, take Andrew Trudeau to be your husband?" he asked her. "Of course..." Prue said excitedly. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest said.  
  
As Prue lay asleep dreaming this, she smiled widely and rolled on her side with a content look on her face.  
  
Piper's dream.  
  
Piper was sitting on a rock by the lake, staring at the water. Leo comes up behind her and hugs her. "The place we met... 10 years ago today." He said gently. "Yes, I know, that's why I came her." Piper said quietly. "Piper... I need to tell you something." Leo said as he knelt down beside her. "What is it Leo?" she asked turning to face him. "You know I love you right?" he asked staring into her eyes. "Of course, Leo they're making you get married aren't they?" Piper asked sadly. "They cannot make me Piper, not if I am not at the wedding." Leo said as he stroked her hair. "What do you mean?" Piper asked confused. "I want to run away Piper, and I want you to come with me! We can certainly find someone to wed us!" Leo said as he stood up and looked at her hopefully. "Leo... I need to think about this..." Piper said slowly. "Do not think, listen to your heart." Leo said as he put his hand over her heart. She smiled and held his hand against her then they both leaned in and kissed, passionately.  
  
As Piper lay asleep dreaming this, she smiled and gently touched her lips.  
  
Phoebe's dream.  
  
Prue is sitting on a rock with Andy next to her holding her. Piper is sitting on Leo's lap and resting her head on his shoulder. Paige is playing with a boy her age and then the rest of the boys surrounded Phoebe. "Phoebe! Please, I will do anything you wish if you will marry me!" one boy yelled. "No Phoebe, marry me!" another yelled. All the boys began arguing over Phoebe, who just laughs. "Now now boys..." she says grinning.  
  
As Phoebe lay asleep dreaming this, she is grinning wickedly.  
  
Paige's dream.  
  
"Paige, the day is for you!" Prue yells smiling as she picks up a velvet cloth on the wall which reveals a door. Paige walks in and looks around wide-eyed. "Queen for a day Paige!" Piper said as she puts her on a giant gold throne. "Her is your crown your majesty!" Phoebe says as she puts a beautiful diamond tiara on her. "What would you like to do now your ma'am?" Leo asks. Paige laughs as she sees the rich Leonard Wyatt is a servant to her. "I wish for food!" Paige commands.  
  
As Paige lay dreaming this, she smiles widely and begins talking in her sleep. "I want you to do this and you that." She mutters.  
  
The next morning Prue woke up before the sun was even out. She always was a pretty early riser so that she could begin some of the morning chores.  
  
She looked over at the other sleeping girls. They all had smiles plastered on their faces and she tried to guess each ones dream. "Piper is Leo, Phoebe is every boy, and Paige is ordering people around." She said laughing. She wondered if she had a smile like that on her face when she was dreaming of Andrew...  
  
Prue got out of bed and went downstairs. She got a bucket and went outside. The sun was just starting to come up and the sky was a pink orange color. She went to the well and put the bucket down in it to pull up some water when something caught her eye.  
  
It was a bright white horse and it had more behind it. "What's going on?" she said aloud as she got behind the well. The horses traveled past her and she caught sight of some of the men riding.  
  
"Oh my..." she said slowly as she hurried to get back to the house. They were headed to Paige's house and she knew something must have happened. "Mother! Grams!" Prue yelled when she got inside.  
  
"Prudence what is it?" Penny asked worried as she came downstairs. "The horses... they are, are... heading to Paige's house!" Prue said out of breath. Penny looked at Patricia who had followed her down.  
  
"What's going on?" Piper asked as she and the girls came down. "No one is to leave the house, we all stay here and wait okay?" Penny commanded. Prue and Patricia nodded and looked deathly pale. "What's going on?" Phoebe asked Piper. Piper shrugged and looked at Prue who shook her head slowly.  
  
It was the longest wait of their lives but finally there came a knock on the door. Everyone was afraid to open it but eventually Piper got up and went and got it. Leo was standing on the other side.  
  
"P... Piper, please tell me that your cousin, Paige Matthews is here." Leo said slowly. "Yes she is, Leo what's going on?" Piper asked worried. "Oh thank God..." he muttered. "Leo, this whole situation isn't them looking for her is it?" Piper asked scared and hopeful at the same time.  
  
"I wish, I really really wish. I do not want to do this Piper but you have to understand, I need to talk to your family." Leo said sadly. Piper let him in and came he walked into the room with her behind him.  
  
"Have you brought us news boy?" Penny asked automatically. "Um... yes ma'am, I am very sorry but I do not think Phoebe and Paige should be here when I say this..." Leo said knowing how young they were.  
  
"I'm only a year younger than Piper!" Phoebe defended herself. "Phoebe take Paige and go upstairs!" Patricia yelled. "But..." Phoebe started. "Phoebe go!" this time it was Piper. Phoebe looked angry but took Paige and went upstairs.  
  
"Um... This morning a carriage was found in the woods with two bodies in it. The horses were found a few miles away so they think that the horses got lose and the carriage crashed. The two bodies belong to the Matthews." Leo said grimly. You could see plainly that everyone was shocked.  
  
"Oh my God..." Prue said slowly. Piper buried her head in her hands and began crying. "So if Paige had been with them..." Patricia said slowly. Leo wiped his eyes and looked at Piper. This wasn't fair! This family never did anything wrong!  
  
"I should go so that you can tell Phoebe and Paige. I really am sorry..." Leo said as he started to walk to the door. Piper quickly got up to show him out. "Piper, are you okay?" he asked sadly as they reached the door. "No but I will be eventually." She said as she wiped her eyes.  
  
He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be fine. Atleast hug her but before he knew it he had already walked out side. He got on his horse and rode away cursing however was in charge "Up There" for making her and her family hurt so badly. 


	3. Carriage

AN: Thanks for the reviews, thanks for reading! Hope ya like!  
  
"Paige, give it back!" Piper commanded. "I love Leo, he is so sweet and kind... How can it be that he will marry that witch, Lillian, someday?" Paige read from Piper's diary. "Paige, give me my diary!" she said practically attacking her. They were both on the floor laughing with Piper holding up her diary in triumph when Prue walked in.  
  
"You two act like children sometimes," she said as she sat down in a chair. "I have an excuse, I am a child after all, it is Piper who doesn't, she is a young lady." Paige said grinning. "Yes Paige but you are to be eleven soon, you will be a young lady then." Prue said smiling at her.  
  
"Well then I must act like a child while I can!" she replied laughing. It had been six months since the accident and Paige had been doing well for the past months though she had mourned much of the first months. Piper had seen Leo only a few times but each time she could swear she was falling in love.  
  
"That reminds me! Paige what would you like?" Piper asked curiously. "A horse!" Paige said smiling. Piper frowned, "I don't know how easy that will be to get you... horses cost money after all, I could make you a dress!" Piper suggested. "Okay." Paige shrugged. Piper knew Paige really wanted a horse but the two that the Halliwell's owned were both much to big for Paige to play with and they wouldn't be having any children because they were both female. They used to have a male but it had been stolen and they hadn't gotten another one yet.  
  
Piper frowned knowing that the little girl really wanted a horse and the chances were she wouldn't get one. Unless... "Um... I must go... into town!" Piper said as an idea struck her. "Okay..." Prue started to tell her not to be long but she was already gone. "Wow... She is in a real hurry is she not..." Paige said in amazement.  
  
Where is he? Piper wondered as she looked around. She smiled when she saw him and she ran towards him. "Leo!" she shouted out. He turned around and smiled. "Hello Piper," he said as she came up. "Leo, does your family happen to have any month old horses?" she asked hopefully. "Yes, may I ask why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"You know that it is Paige's birthday soon and she has asked for a horse. The two we have are much to big for her but I really want her to have one... I have some money I have saved up, could I possibly buy yours?" she asked with even more hope. "Nonsense Piper, you may have it for free!" Leo said smiling.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she said practically jumping on him to hug him. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she said ecstatically. "Okay, when do you want it?" Leo asked sounding surprised. "Um... Can you bring it Friday morning please?" she asked him. "Or I can pick it up, Friday morning, what ever is easier." She added. "I will bring it, how early?" he asked.  
  
"Before the sun rises if possible, you can put it in the stable then..." Piper suggested. "Of course, but I really must go now Piper..." Leo said seeing his father. "Leo, if you would like to come over that day I am sure Paige would love to thank you?" she asked really hoping he would come just so she could see him again. "Sure." He said smiling warmly before bidding her good-bye and leaving.  
  
"Prudence!" Piper yelled as she came inside. "Prue?" she asked looking around. "Right here Piper, what is it?" Prue asked coming down the stairs. "Where is Paige?" Piper asked. "She and Phoebe went out to play, why?" asked Prue looking worried. "Guess what I got her?" Piper said happily. "What?" Prue asked. "A horse! It is only a few months old!" Piper practically shouted from excitement.  
  
"Where is it? How did you pay for it?" Prue asked confused. "Leo is bringing it on Friday morning! It is a gift from him basically because he said I did not have to pay!" Piper said smiling. "Oh Piper this is wonderful!" Prue said grinning. Piper smiled, very happy that they were getting her little cousin the gift.  
  
The day of her birthday seemed like it wouldn't come soon enough. Piper told everyone about the gift and everyone was so excited. The day finally came and when Piper woke up she went and looked out in the stable. Just like Leo said it would be, the horse was there. It wasn't but months old so it was pretty small. It was white with a brown spot directly on it's back and when Paige saw it she fell in love.  
  
"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Paige said happily as she went and stroked her new horse. "I will name it... Carriage..." she said petting it. Piper smiled, "It is actually from Leo Paige, I asked him to come by later so you can thank him." Piper told her little cousin. Paige just smiled and continued to pet Carriage.  
  
"If you want to see Paige we have to go out to the stables, she hasn't left that horse since she saw it this morning..." Piper told Leo as they walked towards the stables. "Thank you again, she really loves it," She added turning around to face him. "Of course, anything for Paige." Leo said smiling. And you... he added in his mind. It was true that he liked Paige but he wasn't doing it just for her. He was doing it to see Piper smile...  
  
"Paige, Leo is here, do you have something to tell him?" Piper asked. "Thank you so much!" she said running over to Leo and hugging him tightly. "No problem Paige, glad to see you like the horse!" Leo said smiling. "Like, no, love more than anything in this world, there ya go!" she said as she ran back into the stable. Piper laughed, "She has wanted a horse for a really long time, this is like a dream come true I guess..." she told him. "Glad I could help." He said smiling. 


	4. One Day I Will Say Yes

A/N: I haven't updated this one in a while so why not? Hope you like, please review!  
  
"You are kidding me right?" Leo asked his father as he and Lillian sat on the couch in his home. "Of course not dear," his mother said smiling. "Why?" he asked without thinking. "I mean... We are much to young yet, we must wait!" "Leo, darling, we can live her until you are old enough to take over your fathers business!" Lillian said sounding excited. Leo closed his eyes and tried to process this, after all he was only 16 and they wanted him to wed?  
  
"I need to think!" he said grabbing his coat and running out of the house. Lillian looked distraught. "But..." she started to say but his mother shook her head. "Give him time dear..." she said softly. "I bet it's that Halliwell girl, I see him around her all the time..." Lillian said angrily. Leo's father laughed. "A peasant, I have raised Leo to more than that." He said coldly. "Maybe I haven't." Leo's mother said looking at him frustrated. The Halliwells were good, sweet, kind girls, the exact girls she wanted Leo to like. So why was it that she was making him marry Lillian? She asked herself. (A/N: That was cold...)  
  
(Back at the Halliwell House)  
  
"Leo, what a pleasant surprise." Prue said as she opened the door. "Hello Prue... Actually, Prue are you going anywhere?" he asked having a thought come to mind. After all, Prue was older more mature, why not ask her? "No, why?" she asked curiously. "I need someone to talk to." He said hopefully. "Of course come in," she said gesturing inside.  
  
"They want you to wed her now?" she asked in disbelief. She was also sort of sad knowing how much Piper liked Leo. "Yes and I think that I don't have a choice unless I run away or something! Prue I have always abided by their rules but this is one rule I do not like!" he said covering his face with his hands. "Have you ever met Lillian, she's... Imagine the exact opposite of Piper..." he said, his eyes softening.  
  
"Oh so you mean she's kind, polite, nice..." Prue joked. "No I'm serious, Piper is kind, polite, nice, gentle, sweet, caring, loving... I could go on with good things but Lillian is controlling, bothering, prying!" he probably could keep going on with that too except Prue held a finger up to silence him. "I get it, you love Piper and you do not love Lillian." Prue said smiling. Leo laughed. "That is what it sounds like is it not..." he said slowly. "Might be..." Prue muttered under her breath.  
  
"Prue? We're home... oh, hello Leo." Piper said walking into the kitchen (where they were sitting.) "Hello Piper," Leo said smiling. Leo noticed Paige standing behind her. "Hi Paige," he said waving at her. "Hello Leo! Carriage is doing great, wanna go see her?" she asked happily. "Of course," he said standing up and letting the girl lead him outside.  
  
"So Prue, what is he doing her?" Piper asked once he was out of sight. "He's come to ask your hand in marriage." Prue said laughing. "Oh aha Prue, how funny, what is the real reason?" she asked rolling her eyes. "His parents want him to marry Lillian soon and he doesn't want to, in fact it sounds like he'd much rather marry you by the way he's going on about how caring, sweet, kind, gentle, loving..." "Get to the point Prue," Piper said frustrated. "You are." She finished her sentence. Piper couldn't hold back a smile and they heard the door open.  
  
"See how pretty she is now Leo, and she has grown!" Paige said excitedly. "Yes Paige I saw that, so how have you been?" he asked as they walked back into the kitchen. "I've been great of course now that I have my Carriage!" Paige said happily. Leo laughed and looked at Piper. They seemed to look into each others eyes for a moment before turning away and they both felt their stomachs twist into knots.  
  
"Um... I really must be going, thank you Prue, for all the help." Leo said smiling as he said good-bye and left. "Oh, hey Leo." Phoebe said walking in the door as he walked out. "Hello Phoebe," he said stopping for a second. "How are you?" "I am okay, I am sorry I missed your visit." She said smiling. "Yes, well I would love to stay longer but I really must be going now." He said actually wishing he could stay longer for another reason than Phoebe. (A/N: If you don't know what that is well there is no hope for you.)  
  
"All right, just be sure to visit again sometime, good-bye." She said walking instead. "Yeah bye," he said walking out. He realized that coming here had not found a way to get him out of the marriage, but it certainly had given him another reason to get out... "One day Piper Halliwell, one day I will ask your hand in marriage..." he said as he walked away from the house.  
  
What he didn't know was that she had walked outside to watch him leave was standing close enough to hear. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "And one day Leo Wyatt, I will say yes." She whispered to herself.  
  
A/N: Aw, how sweet! I really hope you Piper/Leo fans will be satisfied for a while cause I really gotta work on some like Prue/Andy, Phoebe/Cole (he's her pairing for this fic), and Paige/Glen (I don't know if they'll stay like that though cause I always feel guilty when I remember Jessica, I actually like her...) Thanks to all the people who reviewed I hope you do again! 


	5. It's Not About Love! Or Is It?

Chapter 5 – Three months later  
  
"Prudence your eighteenth birthday has already past, why will you not accept his offer, you must marry Prue, you know how these things work!" Patty said softly sitting next to her daughter. "I don't love him..." Prue muttered sadly. "You must marry Prue, we cannot support you forever and now we have another mouth to feed." Patty said stroking the back of her daughter's hair.  
  
Prue felt a tear trickle down her face and she wiped it away. "I will marry Julian mother..." she said quietly. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad." Patty said smiling. Prue laughed and wiped her eyes. She knew she could never marry Andrew, why did she have to get herself so... excited?  
  
"We must tell everyone," she said standing up. She walked back in the house, which she had stormed out of just moments before with her mother behind her. "I will marry you Julian." She said softly. Julian and her sisters looked skeptical, after all when Julian had asked Prue had been... less than happy.  
  
"Are you certain Prue?" Julian asked. "Yes, I am." She said with her eyes downcast. "I apologize, it's just a lot to take in and I was not sure I was ready." She lied. "I have talked to my mother and I believe I will be fine." She continued. Julian smiled and her sisters and Paige got excited and all ran to hug her. Prue knew she would be over Andy eventually and Julian was a very sweet man... She sighed and put on a smile trying to act happy at her engagement.  
  
A few months later the wedding was planned completely. Prue really was starting to love Julian but it wasn't so much in love as it was friendly love. After all he was a really sweet person it was just that her stomach didn't do a summersault with him like it did with Andy... Yes she still wasn't over Andy...  
  
One day as she and Piper were in town selling some tomatoes their mother had grown Andy came up. "Hi, how much are the tomatoes selling for?" he asked looking kind of nervous. "Um... 5 cents for each." Prue said suddenly feeling hot. "I'll take 3 please," he said taking 15 cents out and handing it to her.  
  
"You're Prue Halliwell?" he asked. "Yes," she answered getting his tomatoes. "I'm Andrew Trudeau, you know I heard about your engagement to Julian Harper, he's a good man." Andy said still looking kind of nervous. "Thank you..." she said smiling as she handed him the tomatoes. "Yes, and Piper Halliwell?" he asked Piper. Piper turned around.  
  
"Yes?" she asked confused to what he wanted her for. "Don't let Leo marry Lillian, he talks about you more than anything you must stop the wedding." He told her. Piper stood open mouthed as he glanced at Prue and then walked away.  
  
Piper shook her head and ran after him. "You should practice what you preach." She told him as she caught up with him. He laughed and continued on his way. "What did you tell him?" Prue asked. "Just to say thank you for telling me that..." Piper lied as she turned to the next customer.  
  
Paige stretched as she headed out of the room she and Phoebe shared. She headed into the living room but stopped as she heard her Aunt Patty and Grams talking. "Mother we should tell her," Patty said. "Why, no one must know Patty, what if the town finds out?" Penny asked. "Who really cares mother, so I'll be the town slut, it doesn't matter! I just want Paige to know who her father is was." Patty said quietly.  
  
Paige should shocked, her father wasn't her father? "You also want her to know her mother and that's self fish of you Patty, she doesn't need this, it's yet to even be a year since they died!" Penny said. "Mother she's my baby, how would you feel if I didn't know you were my mother?" Patty asked. Penny didn't have an answer to this.  
  
She didn't have to answer though because they heard someone run up the stairs and realized that they must have heard them. They looked at each other and ran upstairs to find Paige lying on the bed. "Paige, sweetheart, did you hear us talking?" Patty asked nervously. Paige nodded. "So you know?" Patty asked. "That you're my mother, yes, who's my father?" she asked.  
  
"His names Samuel Wilder, he and I had you after the girls father left." Patty answered. "Why did he leave? Why did I grow up thinking the Matthews were my parents?" Paige asked. "He died, drowned actually... And we never had the chance to marry so mother, grams, made me give you up because of what the towns people would classify me as." Patty answered. "My friend was pregnant at the time also but the baby died being born so I gave you to her and let her raise you with her husband."  
  
"I always wondered why you were my aunt when I didn't know whether it my mother or father that was related to you." Paige said laughing a bit. Patty smiled, "I was surprised you never asked." She said. "I always thought of Grams as my grandmother and never really thought to ask whether she was my mother's mother or my father's mother." Paige said.  
  
They heard Piper call Paige and Phoebe from downstairs so Paige smiled and went to see what she wanted. Penny walked into the room and smiled. "You got what you wanted." She said. "I still don't know whether it was a good or bad thing," Patty said frowning.  
  
"Paige, where's Phoebe?" Piper asked. "She's at the lake?" Paige answered. "Well I was gonna ask if you two wanna go." Piper said looking at her. "Sure," Paige said shrugging. "Good, come on!" Piper said grabbing her and running out of the house. They saw Andy on a horse riding towards the house now. Piper and him both winked at each other and then kept on their way.  
  
A/n: What will happen next time? Will Andy be a good enough reason for Prue to stop her wedding and will Leo and Piper finally get together? Stick with me to find out, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! Thanks to those who already reviewed! 


	6. The Halliwells and Marriage

Chapter 6  
  
"Piper, what do you think Andy's doing at the house?" Paige asked as she and Piper continued walking towards the lake. "Paige, you'll find out eventually, don't worry about it!" Piper said as they entered the woods. They both walked in silence until they came upon their regular hiding place. "Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked looking around.  
  
"Piper... I found her!" Paige said looking towards the lake where Phoebe was sitting and being painfully obvious about flirting with some of the boys. "Phoebe!" Piper said walking out of the woods. "Hey Piper, we should come more often!" Phoebe said happily. Piper rolled her eyes at Paige tried to keep from laughing.  
  
"Piper!" Leo said happily after seeing her. "Hello Leo." Piper said smiling sweetly. Piper saw Julian and her smile quickly faded. "Hello Piper, how is Prue, is she set for the wedding?" he asked. "She is... nervous..." Piper said truthfully, after all she was nervous. It's just that in a few moments there might not be a wedding, between them anyway...  
  
"Understandable, is she home now, could I go visit her?" he asked. Piper looked unsure of what to say but slowly nodded her head. Julian smiled and bid them farewell before walking off. Paige pulled Piper to her level. "Piper, what is Andrew Trudeau really doing at our house?" Paige asked realizing something was wrong.  
  
"Andy's at your house?" Leo asked having overheard her. "Andy? Andy the boy who Prue is madly in love with?" Phoebe asked. "Nice going Phoebe." Piper said through gritted teeth. "Your sisters in love with Andy, so why is she not marrying him, after all he is pretty much in love with her..." Leo said confused.  
  
"Andrew is what?!" Phoebe asked grinning. "They did not know that and I did not until earlier, he is at our house right now to try to get Prue to call off her engagement and marry him." Piper said sitting down on a rock. "Really?" Paige asked looking excited. "Andy? Andrew Trudeau is doing that? When did he learn to be so..." Leo said trying to find the correct word but not coming up with one.  
  
"Since we talked today at the market and I... helped him I guess, I do not know, I just know I have ruined Julian and Prue's marriage most likely, I cannot imagine her turning him down." Piper said frowning. "Should you not be happy, Prue loves Andy..." Phoebe asked. "I am happy, for Prue, just my mind keeps wandering back to poor Julian..." Piper said sadly.  
  
Leo sat beside her on the rock and put his arm around her. "If Prue and Andy are meant to be that means there's someone else out there for Julian, so don't feel bad, you did not do anything but help them get to their true loves faster." He said. "Julian has got plenty of girls after him, he will find someone else." Phoebe said shrugging as she walked away from Piper and back to the boys she had been flirting with.  
  
"Paige!" someone shouted. "That's Glen, I gotta go." Paige said happily. Piper laughed, "A year ago she wouldn't go near a boy and now Glen Belland is all she thinks about," she said. "Leo!" a voice called out as Lillian came out of the woods. Leo took his arm from around Piper and stood up. "Lillian, what are you doing here?" he asked walking over to her. "When your mother told me she needed you I offered to go get you so I could see the place you spend all your time at." Lillian said with a smile, which disappeared when she saw Piper.  
  
"Leo, what's SHE doing here?" Lillian asked. "She's here with her sisters, they come here also." Leo said. Lillian walked over to Piper, "I don't think we've had the actual pleasure of meeting, I'm Lillian Wyatt." Lillian said smiling. "Not yet." Leo muttered under his breath. "Piper Halliwell." Piper said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Leo, good! That guy, the cute one over there, do you know him?" Phoebe asked sounding excited as she ran up to him. "Cole?" Leo asked looking over to whom she was pointing at. "Whatever, introduce me, please!" Phoebe said grabbing his hand and dragging him away. "My little sister, Phoebe." Piper said before Lillian could ask.  
  
"Ohh... Listen Piper, it's not that I don't like you, you seem nice, it's just that I think Leo likes you too and I don't like that, so be a dear and stay away from him." Lillian said before smiling and walking off towards Leo. Piper looked at Lillian opened mouthed, "Okay, Leo can so not marry that..." Piper said trailing off as Paige walked up to her. "I agree, he deserves better which is why I'm dragging you to meet his mother." Paige said with a grin on her face. "What? No... Oh no, Paige, no!" Piper said as Paige grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the woods.  
  
"Ah, Andy, what a pleasant surprise." Prue said after getting over being shocked as she opened the door to find Andy standing there. "Yes Prue... I actually have something I need to talk to you about but I'm not quite sure how to put it..." Andy said sounding nervous. "It's not anything bad, ya know the last time we got someone at our door like this..." Prue said looking worried as she remembered when Leo came her last.  
  
"No..." he said laughing nervously. "I'm not sure whether it's bad, I'm just going to say it, Prue I want to take your hand in marriage." Andy said in a rush leaving Prue standing there gaping. "Oh... Uh..." was all she could manage to come up with but luckily her mother came to the door as her rescuer. "Andrew Trudeau? How lovely to see you, what do we owe this visit to?" she asked politely.  
  
"He... He asked me to... marry him." Prue said in a daze. Patty stood there shocked also. "Andy, you do realize Prue's marrying Julian Harper?" she asked. "I realize that, I just, I've liked your daughter for a long time now and... I was planning on asking her someday he just asked before I could, I would have tried to get her before him but there was no word of him asking her..." Andy rambled on.  
  
"Prue?" Patty asked. "Yes?" Prue asked still in her daze. "Who would you rather marry Prue, think about this because once you've married one of them you cannot go back..." Patty said softly. Prue didn't seem to want to answer, she knew she would much rather marry Andy, but what about Julian? "It would be rude not to marry Julian after I accepted..." she said with a tear in her eye. "Prue, don't worry about that, follow your heart, Julian wants you to be happy and you know it!" Patty said sternly. "Then... I chose Andy." Prue said quietly so that they could barley here.  
  
"You do?" two voices asked and Prue looked up realizing one voice belonged to Andy but another belonged to... Julian. "I am sorry." She said quickly. "Don't apologize Prue, I was thinking about calling off the engagement anyway, I noticed how you didn't exactly seem to have eyes for me and it's okay." Julian said looking sort of sad.  
  
"Go ahead with the wedding but now instead of me, Andy will be the one you marry. And I do hope to get an invite." "Of course, anything!" she said hugging him before turning back to Andy and hugging him to. "We must tell everyone! Where are Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Grams?" Prue asked. "I just came from the lake, except for your grandmother, they're all there. Do you know of Leo Wyatt and Lillian Franks marriage?" he asked.  
  
"Of course." Prue asked wondering why he was talking about that. "By the way things look between your sister and him I imagine another wedding will be called off and replaced." Julian said laughing. "I take it you mean Piper, oh God yes, the two are in love and they both actually know it but they're not doing anything about it!" Prue said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm not Paige, I will not!" Piper said as she and Paige stood outside of Leo's house. "Fine Piper, let him marry Lillian and both your lives be a living hell because you were both to stupid to do anything!" Paige said sarcastically. Piper still wanted to run away but Mrs. Wyatt came out of the house before she could.  
  
"Ahh... Um, can I help you?" she asked staring at them. "I'm Paige and this is Piper." Paige said smiling. "Piper Halliwell?" Mrs. Wyatt asked. "Yes, you know of me?" Piper asked. "Come along, get in the house!" she said rushing them inside and closing the door. "We cannot have gossip about this, I was actually going to your house to talk to you about Leo." She said motioning for them to sit.  
  
She thinks I should stay away too! Piper thought starting to panic. "What about Leo?" Paige asked. "I am not blind, anyone from a mile away knows Leo loves you, he talks about you often you know?" Mrs. Wyatt said softly. Piper was still panicking thinking that she was going to say I'd appreciate you staying away from my son of something.  
  
"And?" Paige asked thinking along the same lines as Piper. "And I think that that's wonderful, you girls are so much more kinder, nicer than some, take Lillian for example or that girl Missy Campbell. I'm very proud to have my son grow up to be caring enough to love someone like you." She said smiling. "Thank you..." Piper said quietly.  
  
"Then why is Leo marrying Lillian?" Paige asked frowning. "You know Lillian's father is a friend of my husbands, they've been betrothed, and this matter is out of my hands... I don't want him to marry someone he doesn't love nor does he, he wants to marry you Piper." Mrs. Wyatt said taking Piper's hands.  
  
"I take it that this is in Mr. Wyatt's territory?" Paige asked. "Yes, and I love Christopher, he's a wonderful man but he's been raised to the point were he thinks of peasants as animals." Mrs. Wyatt said. "So I take it there isn't really any way for me to be with Leo?" Piper asked. "No dear, Christopher doesn't like Lillian much more than I do so I want you to meet him, under the circumstances that you do not seem to be a peasant." Mrs. Wyatt said slyly. Piper and Paige glanced at each other. "What do you have in mind?" Paige asked just as slyly.  
  
A/n: Hehehe... I love what she has in mind! If you stick with me I'll tell you next time! You know the drill: the more reviews, the faster I update! Thanks for all the other reviews! Oh and by the way, I kind of got side tracked with the whole: I have to work on the other characters to gig as you can tell... Opps? I didn't mean to it just happened, I'm kind of Piper/Leo crazy so I can't keep focus on anyone else for very long... Don't believe me? Look at my dresser, I have a picture of them kissing taped on there just like all of my other photos of friends and family (Yes I am in desperate need of a psychiatrist.) so sorry if I forget about the others sometimes! 


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7  
  
"I can't do this," Piper said looking sick. "Piper shut up, you can and you will!" Paige said holding her arm so she wouldn't run away. "You can dear, and you've still got an hour." Mrs. Wyatt said as she got Piper to sit down. "Mother!" they heard someone yell. "That's Leo, I'll be back..." Mrs. Wyatt said walking out of the room. "I can't do this!" Piper said standing up. "Why not Piper?" Paige asked looking annoyed. "What if – What if everyone's wrong? What if he doesn't really love me?" Piper asked quietly.  
  
"I think he does Pipe," Paige said looking past Piper at the doorway. "Why do you say that?" Piper asked wiping her eye. "Because standing at the doorway grinning." Paige said smiling as Piper turned around and her eyes widened. "Hi... Leo." She said nervously. "Piper you look amazing," Leo said walking up to her and noticing her how much she resembled a princess. That was a good thing because that was the look they were going for so...  
  
"I take it your mother told you?" she asked shakily. "You are very lucky I got rid of Missy." Leo said laughing. "She would have had a fit." "Did you see Phoebe leave the lake?" Piper asked trying to change the subject. "No, last I saw she was still talking with Cole Turner, I think she's taken quite a liking to him." Leo said. "Wait, she was talking to Cole Turner by himself?" Paige asked looking shocked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Leo asked confused. "Oh my God, she's off the thousand guy stage, she's never flirted with one guy at a time before!" Piper said looking really serious. Leo shook his head and smiled. "Christopher's home early!" Mrs. Wyatt said running in the room. "I can't do this!" Piper said again. "You can and you will because he cannot marry Lillian!" Paige said grabbing onto her arm again.  
  
"Piper do you love me?" Leo asked walking very closely to her. "Of course." She answered softly. "Well I love you to so please just do this, if it works we can be together with my fathers blessings and if it doesn't we can run off together with my mothers blessings." Leo said smiling. "You could do that but I am telling you right now, after you get married you are to come back, I don't want to lose contact with my son." Mrs. Wyatt said.  
  
"Paige, you need to get out of here and tell mother what is going on." Piper said suddenly. "Yes, she will worry if two of her daughters don't return home..." Paige said shrugging. Piper stopped dead. Paige froze realizing what she'd said. "Paige, what do you mean daughters?" Piper asked. "Um... I'll tell you another time Piper." Paige said grinning falsely. "No Paige, now!" Piper said grabbing her arm.  
  
"I kind of found out today that... I'm your sister." Paige said nervously. "Wait, you're my sister? How... what, why did you grow up with our aunt and uncle then?" Piper asked confused. "Well, I'm your half sister and my father died before mother and him could marry... She thought people in town would probably treat me differently and she didn't want that... The Matthews were her friends and she got them to take me when my mother, or Mrs. Matthews baby died..." Paige said slowly.  
  
"Does anyone else know? Prue, Phoebe?" Piper asked. "No, I didn't really plan on telling you either so..." Paige said frowning. "Girls, we can have sister time later but right now we really must hurry!" Mrs. Wyatt said quickly. Leo, who had just been standing there, hurried to take Piper's hand. "Shall we go?" Leo asked beaming. "Let's..." Piper said suddenly all of her fears gone. "Go downstairs and say she is visiting from a close by town and we took her in our company or something!" Mrs. Wyatt said pushing them out of the room.  
  
"What happens if Lillian shows up?" Paige asked as she watched Piper and Leo walk down the stairs. "She will notice Piper and ruin everything which is exactly why I am leaving now to keep the girl away for a few days." Mrs. Wyatt said smiling. "How?" Paige asked. "I 'll make up something. Piper and Leo will be able to keep Christopher busy while you sneak out but I must tell him where I am going so hurry." Mrs. Wyatt said rushing her out also.  
  
"She is from a nearby town visiting father, her name is... Elise, she's part of the... Quartz family, second cousins to the king you know..." Leo said making up a few things about her. "Well it is nice to meet you, Leo keep our guest company would you," Mr. Wyatt said smiling then he leaned closer to Leo. "Maybe we can break of the engagement to Lillian if she seems fit enough." He whispered before walking off.  
  
"Who are the Quartz?" Piper asked curiously. "They're a family who are second cousins to the king." Leo said shrugging. "So you didn't make them up?" she asked. "Nope, I just didn't say which king." Leo said smiling. Piper rolled her eyes and she saw Mrs. Wyatt walk up. "Did Paige get out?" Piper asked. "Yes she did and I need to get to Lillian's to tell her an excuse of why she cannot come over for the next few days." Mrs. Wyatt said.  
  
"Good luck," Leo said sarcastically. "She'll try and bother us if it's hailing outside." "I'll tell her something, anything," Mrs. Wyatt said smiling and then walking off to find her husband. "I am willing to bet that Lillian is going to be the downfall of this plan, the girl doesn't even knock anymore." Leo said looking irritated just thinking about it. Piper just frowned wondering what would happy if Lillian found out.  
  
"Paige! Good you're home, I have wonderful news!" Prue said happily as Paige walked in the door. "I have news too..." Paige said laughing nervously hoping her family wouldn't freak out once she told them what Piper was doing. "I will go first Paige cause I cannot hold this!" Prue said excitedly. "I am getting married!" "I know that Prue, I am not stupid..." Paige said looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Let me finish, I am marrying Andrew Trudeau!" Prue said happily. "I figured that too." Paige said grinning. "What? How?" Prue asked confused. "Pipe told me he was gonna ask you, now my news!" Paige said quickly. "How did Piper..." Prue started but Paige cut her off. "Know? Don't worry about it, Piper and Leo are trying to get Leo's father to break Leo's engagement!" Paige practically yelled.  
  
"Paige, we all knew they were going to try that eventually." Prue said giving her the same are you crazy look as she had been given moments before. "Yes, but it is the way they are doing it..." Paige said smiling slyly (A/n: What is it with plans and smiling slyly?). "What way?" Prue asked curiously. "Piper is going to be staying at their house for a few days and she'll be pretending to be rich! Leo's father isn't exactly parsial to Lillian so they're trying to get him to call off the engagement with her and let him marry Piper then when they're married they'll be home free!" Paige said happily.  
  
"Are they not afraid of being caught?" Prue asked. "Yes they are, and they figure they will so Piper's going to work the Halliwell charm and try to get him to like her then they're hoping that he will see how right she is for Leo and then he will let them marry." Paige said nodding. "And if that doesn't work?" Prue asked. "They are going to run away together and find a priest somewhere that will marry them then they'll come back!" Paige said smiling.  
  
"Mother will love that..." Prue said rolling her eyes. "It is not her I am worried about so much as Grams." Paige said laughing. "Oh gosh I didn't even think about Grams!" Prue said looking downright scared. "Maybe we can let them think Piper's been kidnapped?" Paige asked. "That would be much better than them hearing about this." Prue nodded. "Oh yeah, so when's the wedding?" Paige asked which turned Prue to happy mode as she started telling her everything.  
  
"I'm in love!" Phoebe said running though the doors. "How many boys is it today and do you actually know their names?" Prue asked sarcastically. "One and his name is Coleridge Turner..." Phoebe said dreamily. "Oh my God Phoebe are you okay?" Prue asked putting her hand over her head as if to check her temperature.  
  
"Haha, funny, I'm serious, he's handsome, he's mysterious, he's perfect..." Phoebe said going back to dream mode. "Where's Piper, she was the more romantic one in the family, I can tell her and she'll listen!" "Oh she's romantic alright..." Paige muttered smiling.  
  
A/n: Okay, end of Chapter 7! They're sort of together though they've yet to like kiss or anything. They will though so don't worry, next chapter and they had that kind of a PL moment with the whole I love you... Okay I'm gonna go into Phoebe dream mode if I don't quit. Thanx for the reviews, please keep up! By the way, with the whole Lillian thing, it's not that Lillian, I had forgotten Lillian's name was Lillian, I thought it was Linda so I'm not like saying, Oh I hate Lillian because she married Leo or what ever, it was an accident! 


	8. Lots of Love

Chapter 8  
  
"So you're spending two weeks with Lillian and her mother where?" Leo asked as he followed his mother into her and his father's bedroom. "Prince Ellis's castle, remember, he told our family we could stay anytime we wanted." Mrs. Wyatt said as she began packing. "Mother you are a saint." Leo said thankfully. "I know dear." She joked. "Where is Piper?" "She is in my room, she fell asleep earlier." Leo told her. "If she sleeps through the night in your room you sleep in hers." His mother told him.  
  
"Be a dear and go get Ralph to come and get my bags." Leo nodded and went downstairs to find Ralph, one of their servants. When he found him though he was talking to... "Lillian, what are you doing here?" Leo asked praying Piper wouldn't wake up. "I came to bid you farewell." Lillian told him getting way to close for his liking and putting her arms around his waist. Leo pulled back some and Lillian became suspicious.  
  
"Ralph my mother wanted you and I to help her with her bags, Lillian she's leaving soon, you can ride back with her to your house." He said as he pulled back completely and started walking upstairs with Ralph behind him. Lillian sat on the couch wondering why Leo was so uncomfortable around her right now. Though Leo didn't love her he didn't pull back because, well he was going to have to deal with it one day anyway.  
  
-  
  
Piper yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and saw she was in Leo's room and it was nighttime. "I guess I fell asleep," she said to herself as she stood up and walked to the door. Before she could grab the door handle it began opening itself and she fell against the wall to where she was hidden. "Leo?" a female voice asked and she recognized it to be Lillian's. What's she doing here? Piper thought angrily.  
  
"Lillian what are you doing in here?" another voice asked sounding worried which she knew was Leo's. "I came upstairs to look for you and I figured you would be in your mothers room helping Ralph but they said you had went off somewhere..." Lillian said shrugging. "So you came to look in here yes well my mother is leaving now so you'll have to also." He said pushing her out of the room and looking around silently wondering where Piper was before closing the door.  
  
Piper breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't sure what was going on but she certainly didn't want to be caught before the plan even took action. She knew there must be a god because if she hadn't woken up at exactly the time she did and hadn't reached the door at exactly the time she did then Lillian would be in here right now screaming her head off at her. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and noticed how messy her hair was so she went to the dresser and found a hairbrush.  
  
As she brushed her hair she found herself wondering what would happen if she and Leo couldn't get married, if things didn't work out the way they hoped they would. How could she have fallen for him if everything was going to be ruined? She started scaring herself and suddenly just wanted to run away and forget about him when she heard the door opened. She turned towards it and saw Leo there and all her doubts suddenly went away as she realized What if it does work?  
  
-  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe asked in a whisper as she reached a small cottage. It had been a week since she had met Cole, in fact on that day the world seemed to turn upside down for all the sisters... Phoebe wasn't sure how it was possible but she was already head-over-heals for Cole, she loved him... But she was 14, how was she supposed to know the meaning of love? What if this wasn't love?  
  
"Phoebe." A whisper answered her back as she saw Cole come out of the woods. This was their secret spot, the spot they'd been every night since they had met. Phoebe smiled and walked up to him then gave him a peck on the cheek. Piper was in love and she was only a year older than Phoebe, why couldn't Phoebe be in love? Because Piper knew Leo for years before she fell in love and because Phoebe met Cole a week ago and was in love.  
  
Cole noticed Phoebe become nervous and he put his arms around her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly as she sunk into his embrace. "Just thinking..." she said shrugging. "Bout what?" he asked as he rested his chin on her head. "Bout love I guess..." she admitted only half telling him the truth. "What about love?" Cole asked smiling. "Well I guess... I guess I love you Cole." Phoebe said kind of scared for what his reaction would be.  
  
"Well that's good cause I guess I love you to." Cole said grinning. Phoebe felt revealed and loosened up. She hadn't even realized she was tense... They stood there for a second, just happy to be in each others embrace and then Phoebe looked up and she caught Cole's eyes. They both drew towards each other until their lips met in a kiss that made Phoebe forget that she had any doubts that she was in love.  
  
-  
  
Prue woke up and looked around. She didn't recognize where she was until she felt someone's arm around her and turned to see Andy. She suddenly remembered what happened and realized she had to get home now. She quickly went around the room and picked up her clothes. She knew that Andy's parents weren't home since they had gone to attend to business somewhere in France and wouldn't be back for weeks.  
  
After she got dressed she took one more look at Andy and happiness filled her before she ran out of his room and then out of the huge house. When she reached her house she saw a figure standing in the shadows. "Who's there?" she asked immediately worried it was a robber. "Prue? It's me Phoebe." A voice answered back as the figure walked into the moonlight and she recognized her sister.  
  
"Oh Phoebe, it's you..." Prue said looking relieved before becoming angry. "Wait! What are you doing out at this time of night?" "I should say the same for you." Phoebe said smirking. "Where you with Cole?" Prue asked angrily. "Where you with Andy?" Phoebe asked still smirking. "That's different Phoebe, I'm engaged to him." Prue said looking upset.  
  
"Wait do you think I? No Prue, I wouldn't we just talked!" Phoebe said, very angry with her sister for even thinking she would do that. Then a smile crept across her face. "But you didn't..." she said realizing why Prue thought that. Prue looked sort of embarrassed but pulled herself together long enough to roll her eyes and walk inside. "So Prue, how was it?" Phoebe prodded. "Phoebe..." Prue said getting ready to tell her to drop it but Phoebe stopped her.  
  
"Come on Prue..." she begged. "Fine, it was great." Prue whispered before walking into their room where Paige was already asleep. She saw Phoebe grin widely that Prue actually shared something with her. Then she started wondering... What had Piper done tonight?  
  
-  
  
Piper lay on the bed reading but looked up when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she called putting down the book. "Hey..." Leo said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. She smiled and moved over so he could sit down by her. "I thought you went to bed." She said. "I tried, I couldn't sleep, I keep thinking." He said shrugging. "Thinking about what?" she asked curiously putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"About the only thing I ever think about, you." He answered smiling. "I hope it was good." She said. "It always is." He said as he lay down and then pulled her back with him. He turned and lay on his side and Piper snuggled into his chest. "I love you Leo." Piper said feeling herself fall asleep. "I love you too Piper." Leo said softly before watching her until her breathing became heavy and she was obviously asleep.  
  
He lay there for a long time just watching her and thinking. He loved her more than he could ever love anyone and then and there he refused to let anything ever pull them apart. He closed his eyes and imagined what there future would be like together before drifting off to sleep himself with dreams of that future.  
  
-  
  
A/n: I really hope you like this chapter because it took me SIX HOURS to write, I had nothing to do today so I sat here for SIX HOURS and wrote this... PLEASE PLEASE review this!!! Sorry there wasn't much Paige but I tried to make this a sort of fluffed up chapter and Paige is much to young for love, I'll give her fluff in a few years (which will be in like 5-10 chapters.) 


	9. DONE WITH FF

I'm sorry to inform all of you that this site has been shut down. Enough said. I don't have time, I haven't watched Charmed since the summer of 7th/8th grade, and it's the winter of 9th for me now. I can't do this, I'm not committed, I would say I'll miss it but I've lived without it and I don't. I did love it at once and I love all of you who loved it with me and stuck by me dearly. Good luck to all of you.


End file.
